


There Be Dragons

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: Thor might have forgotten to mention a few things when he suggested they visit Asgard.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	There Be Dragons

Looking out across the vast plains Darcy took in the purple mountains in the distance and then followed the river snaking down through the valley. Asgard was truly beautiful. It was everything and more than she expected. One thing, however, caused her to pause. Looking up into the sky she squinted against the sun and then glancing over to the Thor she said, “You know, you never said there’d be dragons.”

“I didn’t?” 

“No. I’m sure I would have remembered you mentioning that Asgard had dragons,” Darcy replied mildly.

“Ah well, there is no need to worry. They are fed regularly so will leave us in peace,” Thor said with a shrug clearly unconcerned with the majestic beasts.

Darcy looked back into the sky to watch two large dragons chase after one another. She had to wonder what else Thor had neglected to mention if something as amazing as dragons had slipped his mind.


End file.
